Chronicle of Jaime Flannders
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: An original as far as I know of story, I had no idea where to put it so I chose here because there will be werewolves, vampires, and magic. Not much to do with Twilight. It's about Jaime Flannders and her friend turned evil Jacob Black.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I _**do not own**_ Jacob Black. Everything else is mine but I **_do not own_** Jacob Black.

Authors note: Tell me what you think! Is this story any good? Should I continue?

Prologue

I stumbled through the dark maze, almost tripping. The walls felt like they were closing in and the air was warm and clammy. Sweat pooled on my skin and I breathed heavily. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this…no, I have to do it. I have to save my friend. I shall do it. There is no way that he's going to get my friend. I shall find my way out and win this twisted game.

After a few more minutes, I sat down and sobbed. There was no point. There is no way out of here. I will be stuck here for all eternity, here in this dark, dreadful place. Maybe I should just give up like the voices were telling me to do. Giving up might be the best option. I mean, I did try my best. But what can one mortal do against the power of darkness? I should just give up…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I _**do not own **_Jacob Black, Stephenie Meyers does.

Authors Note: Reviews are appreciated although not necessary. I do wish to know how you like the story though and how it could be better. Especially since I am bad at names, if anyone has any good name ideas for characters, please tell me.

Chapter 1

My name is Jaime Flannders and I am 18 years old. I live in a small rural town in Pennsylvania called Sills (**I have no idea if that is a real town-A.N.**) and had previously lived in Los Angeles, California, until around 4 years ago when my parents decided to move to this dinky little town in the middle of nowhere. I like it now but when I first moved, I hated it. I hated leaving all my friends behind. My two best friends then were Katherine Bell and Alexis Renault. We had been close but as all things do, life moves on. They called less and less until they stopped calling. They were busy with boyfriends, parties, parties, all the usual teenage stuff. The main thing about Sills is that the people are friendly. Really, really friendly, except when it comes to minority groups. It's a small town and everyone knows one another there. So I was like a mini-celebrity when I moved there. Everyone wanted to be my friend and they all offered me lunch tables and other things. I had wished that I could have disappeared.

My first day there I remember in particular. That was the first time that I had met Jacob Black, a very sweet boy who had this crush on me and was just generally funny and easy to get along with. He was an Indian, Quileute, and stood out among all the other white kids. There were only a handful of colored people here; approximately 95 of the population (all 350 of it) is white. So he stood out and most people avoided him because of him being Indian. That seems very racist to me, I lived in a big city and I abhor unfair judgment. I made friends with him and it made a lot of enemies in a short time but I didn't care. I still don't.

On that day, I had seen 5 older kids ganging up and beating Jacob. One held Jacob captive while the other 4 took turns beating him. The five who did this were Billy, Tyler, Mike, Rex, and Rudy. Rudy held him while Billy, Mike, Rex, and then Tyler all took turns punching and beating him. I was horrified. I hate injustice and fighting. I had walked up to them and asked them to please stop. They all laughed at me. They couldn't believe that a girl would have the guts to do that. I showed them though. Luckily, I had taken Karate for the last 8 years of my life and am a certified black belt. Heh, I think I broke their noses. Jacob was utterly grateful. He followed me around the rest of the day and I let him.

From that day on, he was my personal companion. We went everywhere together. We went shopping, watched movies, had sleepovers together, and more. I really liked him, but unfortunately not enough for him. I knew he always wished for me to be his girlfriend but I just didn't like him that way.

Looking back, I think one of the reasons why he did what he did might have been because this happened. It had started out as an ordinary day but quickly became out of the ordinary. A new student was coming to our school and in a town of this size, news gets around fast and it was huge. His name was Bradley Meyer. Jacob and I were both 16 then, we were the same age. Well, when Bradley Meyer arrived, it caused quite a stir. He arrived in town in a new, fancy, and no doubt expansive, Volvo. Most people drove handed down cars from their parents and a Volvo was way beyond anyone in this town. It was even more of a surprise when Bradley had stepped out of the car. He was perfection, a model of beauty, the kind that makes heads turn and people follow.

Bradley was 17 at a height of 6'4. He wore a very tight form-fitting shirt that accentuated his muscles quite nicely. He had nicely toned abs and legs and had amazing biceps. I had stood there in awe, drooling, and Jacob was irritated and glared at Bradley. Bradley didn't notice or didn't care, he just continued into the school heading into the main office. Everyone was stunned for a few moments but it soon wore off.

"Did you see that guy? He was so hot!" one girl screamed.

"Yeah, I know. He looks like a model." says another girl.

"He must work out, I wonder how much he can bench?" said yet another girl near the other two. Everyone gossiped about him and theories abounded on where he came from and why he was there. There were theories like he was a runaway model, hiding from the law, a rich actor in need of serene countryside, or that he was from another planet and disguised as a human so he could contact his alien buddies and plan on how to conquer the world. I laughed at the alien theory, that was just ridiculous. Why would an alien come here anyways? I just hoped I could meet Brad again. Jacob and I had an argument and he stomped away angrily and ate by himself at lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I know I have promised an update every week but I don't think I can do it until school ends as school has been getting really tough lately and I have slight procrastination problems (another reason when I do have time I don't write). So don't expect much anytime soon as I have a science project to do and I am completely ignoring (without meaning to!) it. Updates will pick up after the project is done sometime in March/April. I am really sorry. I'll make it up somehow but don't expect anything until its done.

I GREATLY APPRECIATE all the reviews you guys send! Keep on reading and reviewing!


End file.
